The sword famly sturey
by PAPASUPA
Summary: A deep and prevocitive tale about a hedgehog and the dragon's balls.


SWORD FAMLY STUREY

1

Its all started in the years first of 1942. Hitler and her secret scientists will winning the war. I was a lone hedgehog, ranning away from the natzis. Then suddenly, I was experiment. After the experiment me I was put in a arena where a massive androiod named "R3D3 DADA" stepped forth two opposible ma. I saided "THE HELL UR YOU" I almost dead but I lived and won easily because of the one ring. Hitler was impreesed by my capabilities so he put me in antoher arena in dusseldorf. He said I had to get a good name, to reflect my samarai ninja saiyan skills. He called me sword,a dn gave me super radiation powers. I assumed human form, and killed him with my miond. "Kmahamha!?£" I said, before giviung birth to my babies and son, Katana death blade. It was in dusseldorf that I start family with my wife, moon death. SUDDENLY Naztzis bust down the door and killeded my wife and babies. They were all dead, but not my true son, katana blade death, who used super saiyan superma=n powers to escape with no arm. I woke up and felt sad.

2

A boy sat at lunch ion Tokyo. It was the yiar of 1999. He turned to his watch. It was 12:15, the time of the day his parents died. His real name was KATANA BLADE DEATH. He cried, because he remembereded how they died. He was one years old, but could speak and had a fully functining body of a adult. He also was a hedgeog. His dad was named sword, who defeated hitler in WW2. Naszties came to kill him in 1945, and killed his whole family, but KATANA DEATH BLADE survived the attack by using his super saiyan superman powers, but he lost his favourite gun arm. Suddenyl, he looked into the sky and saw Jesus. But it was relly hitler in disguise. He was back, and KATANA DEATH BLADE knew, the world would died. Suddenly, he realised, his father, sword the hedgehog would not return. He fought Hitler, and nearly died. Suddenly he grew his arm back and went through a portal into another dimension.

3

KATANA DETAH BLADE woke up. He entereded a portal in to another dimension. He was now in a strange place called London. He knew, by telepathyic powerz, that he had find a way to kill the queen, who was really Hitler in disguise. Suddenly, a strange man appeared. He strangely reached out for KATANA DEATH BLADE's thighgh. He said to KATANA DEATH BLADEDE in a language he didn't have heared, but he knew what to understand strangely. "I am your father" It was a sword-hedgehog, named sword. He also had the second name katana. He was KATANA BLADE DEATH's father. He told to KATATAN BLADE DEATH how to defeat the hitler queen. He had to stop peopel from saying "God save the queen". So they flew with super saiyan powers and killed everyone who had saided strangely god asev the qenn. Hitler knew his plan was fioled. He met them in Namek, home of the dragon's balls. also the nemekiens. They had a big battle, using the dragon's balls as nunchuks todefeat hitler. The dragon appeared strangely. He fought and died.

4

KATANA DEATH BLADE and sword katana looked arund. They saw the dragon, dead on groound. He fighted well, but now he was dead. Sword katana glmipsed at the dragon's balls in his hands, and knew what he had todo. Hitler trieded to stop him, but coulnot. Sword katana the hedgehog liftged the dragon's balls to his mouth and ate them. He beecame immune to death. Hitler jumped into a prtal into an other dimension. KATANA BLADE DEATH and sword katana chesed after her, fighting for 24 hours in hundreds of worlds, such as matru nui and the island of berk. Every world was destroyted with their fighting, but they did not destroy berk. Sword katana was beating Hitler, who was now tired. Sword katana raised his elder wand and slapped Hitler. Suddenly, a strange shadow aspperaed in the sky. It was the dragon who's dragon balls sword katana had eated. He ate sword katana, who died then. Hitler flew away on his flying car, and KATANA DETAH BALDE looked to the clouds and screamed

5

Wit his fathr, SWORD KATANA, was eated by the dragonman, KATANA DADDY BLAH was all alon. For the majorty of his sad, emo life, KDB spent most of his cutting himself and lisening to Linin Pac. He stil did his usal thing, fighing NATZAS and eaten dragon balls to be come liveforeverman. It was at an emo clubb were KBD meeted the wove of his wife, EMOWOMAN. Suddenil, a gaint Joker/Batman hybrid ated EMOWOMAN and then Falcun Punched her way to another dimension. KDB didnt follo her. He continud being emo and became constipated.


End file.
